Meet The Pups
by Moonlight123
Summary: The Titans are sent into the future where they meet their kids but one problem is that they are dogs. Sequel to Dogs Running Around. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, OcOc
1. Prologue

**Title: **Meet the Pups

**Pairings: **BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxJinx, OcxOc

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **The Titans are sent into the future where they meet their kids but one problem is that they are dogs.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titan, only their kids.

**Prologue**

It been a year since they became dogs by Slade ex-apprentice, Rose, she has pinkish red hair and red eyes. Jinx, Terra, Speedy, Kid Flash all went back to their Tower three days later and Bumble Bee stayed as a Titan of the West. She and Cyborg are going out now since the incdent. Starfire and Robin where also going out before them.

Cyborg thought Beast Boy and Raven would be going out also but he was dead wrong. They argue and the argueing have been getting worse to the point of ingnoring eachoter.

As they got to the bank a guy in a white suite with a circler disc on his chest, when he spots them he sneered, "Titans good to see you,"

"You'll be going to jail like the rest of them! Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the other five jump towards the guy. Raven picked up cars and threw it at him, while Starfire above her shoot her starbolts, Bee shot her bee lasers at him also. Beast Boy change into a T-rex with Cyborg sitting on his neck and charge towards him. Cyborg shooting his sonic canon at him as Beast Boy ran. Robin watched in the background until he saw an opening and ran pulling his bo-staff out on the way. As he near he jump and brought down his bo-staff onto the villains head.

As the villain fell they smiled thinking they have won until he started to stand again. The villain smirk at them as he fumble around his belt until he pulled out what appears to be a gun but it wasn't the kind with bullets. He points it at them since they stood next to each other. As he shot them Robin yelled "Scatter!" but as they stated to move they where to late and got hit but it didn't hurt them.

Before they got hit they felt their body stated to shrink and form into a dog but when the beam hit they felt like they were falling and blackness filled their vision as they seconds later they hit the ground hard, they let a squeak out as they fell unconsicious.

* * *

**A/N:** How is it? Instead of doing _Ginga Densetsu Weed: Titans_ I'll be doing this one I think it'll be better instead of doing the crossover where many people don't know about the show. I will finish _Ginga Densetsu Weed: Titans_ after this it'll just be a sequel to this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Teen Titans only the ones you don't know.

Chapter One

Beast Boy slowly open his eyes to see that he was laying in the middle of the road with cars zooming by – he was on a stripe of grass in the middle of the road. Beast Boy's fur bristle as a truck whoosh by loudly in his ears. He looks around to see he was in a city, the villain must have sent him to New York City or something. Beast Boy waited until the cars on one side cleared then cross. As he got to the other side he notice three lumps of fur one was gold, next was white and red, and the last which was in the middle was black and white it was the girls in dog form.

"Rae wake up," he yipe, as he jabbed his paw into the black and white dog's side. She snarled as she open one eye but the eye was green instead of purple. Gar backed up "Rae?" he whispers uncertainly. The dog he woke up was white with a black spot on her back, black spots on ears, tail tip, and black paws. She also has green eyes.

"Names not Rae," she growled. "Moonfire, Stinger get up!" the black and white dog snapped as she watches the black dog and red dog stagger to their paws. The black dog had golden-reddish spot on chest, ears, left front paw, and white back right paw. She was also had green eyes. The red dog had gray tail and ears, white spot on her hips. She has brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's not polite to ask girls when you didn't tell us your name, Mister," The black and white she-dog barked.

"Name's Beast Boy," Beast Boy said, he was a pure white with some black on his ears.

"Name's Beast Girl, These are Moonfire," golden one, "and Stinger," red and white one.

"Are we in New York City," Beast Boy asks

"No silly we are in Jump City,"

"Jump City?" Last time Beast Boy saw Jump City it wasn't this big and didn't have a street like this either.

"Yeah,"

"Lets take him to Titans Tower," bark Stinger. She seems to be upset about something that Beast Boy couldn't understand, but it had to do something with Beast Girl.

"Titans Tower?" Beast Boy cocks his head to one side "will my friends be there?"

"Who are your friends?"

"Their names are Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee – but we call her Bee,"

"We can get into touch with our teammates telling them to look for them," Beast Girl promises "Stinger, Moonfire go find them, I'll call Crow, Hawk, and Cypher to help," she orders Moonfire and Stinger which they nodded and left. Beast Girl turns and started to run down the alleyway calling behind her, "Come on, and keep close."

Beast Boy stood and ran after her praying that his friends are all right, especially Raven. They went across two roads and went into three alleyways until they came to the ocean, which an island with a 'T' shape tower sat on.

"How are we going to cross?" Beast Boy asks looking around the shore.

"By boat, silly," she replied as they headed towards the boat that wasn't to far from them. Beast Girl jumped over the side and padded up to the man, who sat in the driver seat – he was reading a magazine. Beast Boy jumps over to see her.

"Hey there girl," he said as he bent down and checks something around her neck, which was a purple collar with a Titan badge on.

"To the Tower?" he asked, Beast Girl shook her head and padded over to Beast Boy and sat down hitting a button on the Badge. A minute later three voice answer.

"Hello?" they ask

"Crow, Hawk, Cypher we are looking for five dogs name Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Bumble Bee," Beast Girl reported

"I found someone called Raven," Crow answer

"I found Bumble Bee – more like she found me," Cypher barked, which Crow agreed too.

"And Cyborg found me," Hawk answer gloomy.

"Everyone head back to the tower and wait in the boat," Crow order quickly

"I'll get a hold of Stinger, and Moonfire to tell them," Beast Girl told them "Oh I'm already on the boat,"

"Ok Crow Out,"

"Hawk Out,"

"And Cypher Out," and it ended until Beast Girl hit another button and Stinger and Moonfire came on.

"What do you want?" Stinger snapped she seem like she was still mad.

Beast Girl sighs and cut in before she can say another word, "The boys found Cyborg, Raven, and Robin,"

"I found Starfire!" Moonfire Chirp happily.

"And I found Bumble Bee," Stinger murmur

"Then come back to the boat, Crow's orders," Beast Girl barks. Beast Boy watch quietly as they hanged up.

"So what happen to the Main Titans?" Beast Boy asks looking towards Beast Girl.

"They join the Justice League,"

"Really? What year are we in?"

"2030"

"2030!" Beast Boy shouts as he stared at her confused. The boat rocked before Beast Girl could ask something showing someone jumped in. A scratching sound was heard like someone holding on the edge of the boat trying to get up.

"Beast Girl! I need your insistences or –" before the voice could go on there was a huge splash "Before Starfire fell in," it finishes.

"Star!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran down to the back end of the boat – since they were in the front of the boat. He saw the same black-gold-and-white she-dog from earlier called Darkfire – No Moonfire. He stuck his head over to see the reddish golden lab mix paddling towards the shore to get out. Once she was out she ran back up the dock and leap off into the boat. She landed neatly on the seat.

"Friend Beast Boy!" She shouted when she spots him. Starfire was a reddish-gold Labrador/Golden retriever mix.

"Starfire what happen to you?" Beast Boy asked as he started at her she had matted fur with mud splotches here and there.

Starfire revert her eyes away from Beast Boy's piercing green eyes as she scrap her paw over the leather seat she was still in. She felt uncomfortable with Beast Boy staring at her. Starfire opens her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Note:** I'll stop their hope you like it, I'll try to update faster.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Sorry for not updating earlier, need help with ideas

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, only the future Titans

'_Thinking'_

_Flash Back_

Chapter 2

_Starfire eyes flicker open her green eyes scan around. She notices she was lying down on a sidewalk with the mall in front of her. People walk by some talking away with each other. Starfire stood up, she glance down to see herself as a golden-reddish golden retriever. She looked around; she spots two boys spray-painting the side of the mall. She snorts and turns away from the smell that they are making. Unlike other dogs she could see in color. She walk towards the mall, and stared around glancing at the huge, brick shop. _

_She steps on something making a rustling noise. She glance down to see a newspaper, the newspaper was headline 'A fire broke, No Titans Appear.' Starfire gasps as she notices the date October 28, 2030. She was in the future again, it look more happier and brighter then last time she was here. Starfire glance away and headed back towards the mall. Starfire stop hearing yells and screams. Instinct kick in and she whip her head around towards the street to see another dog running across the street towards her. _

_As the dog got closer she saw she is black with golden-reddish spot on chest and ears. Left front paw, and white right back paw. She was panting slightly from her run._

"_Hi my name is Moonfire, and I'm looking for a Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, or Bumble Bee." She said before Starfire can say a thing._

"_My name is Starfire. I'm looking for my –" she was cut off as another voice was heard._

"_What do you want?" the voice snapped she seem like she was still mad. _

_a sighs was hear and cut in before the first voice can say another word, "The boys found Cyborg, Raven, and Robin,"_

_"I found Starfire!" Moonfire Chirp happily._

_"And I found Bumble Bee," the first voice murmur_

_"Then come back to the boat, Crow's orders," second voice barks. Starfire watch quietly as they hanged up with:_

"_Stinger out," First voice_

"_Moonfire out,"_

"_And Beast Girl out," the second voice_

"_Sorry that was my teammate,"_

"_How did you guys speak?"_

"_When we became dogs, we put collars with our communicator on before hand."_

"_I see,"_

"_Lets go, my team found your team. Stay close the dog catcher will catch any dog it sees, with or without collars."_

"_Ok," the two females ran down an alleyway towards what smelled like the sea on the wind._

"_Friend what happen to the Titans?" Kori asks looking at the slightly smaller dog._

"_Nothing happen to them except they turn dog," she replied back._

"_Who are the Titans?"_

"_Me and my friends,"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Where here!" Starfire looked up to see a dock with a boat._

"_How will we get across?" she glances to see the 'T' shape building stood on the island, but it seem bigger. It was decorated for Halloween. The two walk on the dock, Moonfire jumping into the boat, She leap in next but judge wrong and now was hang on the side trying to pull herself up._

"_Beast Girl! I need your insistences or –" before Moonfire could go on Starfire fell in making a huge splash "Before Starfire fell in," she finishes.  
_

* * *

"And that what happen," Starfire told Beast Boy.

"Who do you think is next?" Beast Girl asks Moonfire.

"I say Crow or Hawk."

"Yeah, what's wrong with them?"

"Don't know but it only happens when you're in the room,"

"We'll never know what boys will think."

A thump was heard as a pitch black dog with a white markings, a border Collie, a smaller dog was next to her. he was a golden-reddish with black fur around eyes (like a mask) and a white star shape on his left shoulder. Her eyes was purple while his was blue with green where the whites pose to be (like Starfire's).

"Raven!" Beast Boy barks

"Friend!" Starfire barks at the same time as Beast Boy

"Beast Boy, Starfire this is Crow; Crow these are Beast Boy and Starfire," Beast Girl introduce.

"Raven these are Beast Girl and Moonfire; Beast Girl, Moonfire this is Raven," Crow introduce back.

"Nice to meet you," all said.

"Raven what happen to you?" Beast Boy asks eyeing the golden-reddish dog, his (Crow's) tail was curled like Robin's and had fur length as Starfire's. While Moonfire had Robin's fur length and slight tail curl like Starfire's. Beast Girl had his fur length while she had Raven's tail curl.

"Not much. Found this thing here lay down next to me and told me about Jump city and took me here." Raven murmurs.

******B******

"We still need Hawk, Stinger, and Cypher," Moonfire murmurs looking off into the distance, she glances back at the past team.

"Have you got anything out of them?" Beast Girl asks

"No but they are shock about the year and have our –" Crow started glancing at them, but was cut off by Beast Girl

"Don't go there!" she snarls.

*****B*****

"Have you find anything about them?" Beast Boy asks glancing at the two girls that was by his side.

"Not much just about the city,"

"Friends I believe that these Titans are bad" Starfire murmur, then she told them about the newspaper and what Moonfire said.

"Hey!" a voice shouted angry. Beast Boy looks over the side of the boat to see and black and white Sheba Inu and the girl he saw with Moonfire and Beast Girl. A Dog Catcher was chasing them he was the one yelling.

"Oh, No!" Beast Girl said as she was about to jump over but the boat driver stood up to see what's going on.

"Hey, leave my dog alone," the driver shouted as he got out of the boat and walked towards the dog catcher, the two dogs past him and leap into the boat to hunker down near the others.

"Why is your dogs off a leach?" the Dog Catcher asks. He was old with graying hair, and brown eyes. On his clip was his name, which read Bob (The one as in the first story but older).

"Because this is private property and I can let them off all I want," the driver, which was Mark, said.

"If they get lose again I'll take them," he sneered

"Yeah right!" Stinger spat but to the humans it was a bark.

* * *

**A/N: **there you go how was it?

I need ideas people, so send them in a review or PM.

Revised Chapter one and fix some of the wrong words and misspelled words.

Oh I changed the future Titans coat colors.


End file.
